That One Happy Place
by Lonesome-Star
Summary: It's all on almost every character. Mostly based on KagInu. Chapter 5!
1. Ariku's Arrival

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters,**

**Scarlet: Yay my 1st story! Anari, (she's and awesome writer!) Started a conversation with the Inuyasha characters and it's just soo tempting so I'mma do the same thing. Hope she doesn't mind… ((Anari if you do just tell me so I could stop!)) Now on with my story!**

* * *

Inuyasha was waiting by the well. Hoping Kagome would show up soon. He sighed and finally after 2 days of waiting he gave up and went to Kaede's village to meet up with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. "Hey Welcome back Inuyasha!" Shippo said in his cheerful voice. "Any sign of Kagome?" Sango asked. Inuyasha shook his head, "Nope not yet." Sango sighed and went into Kaede's hut with a handful of herbs. Miroku came out and waved at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha you're back, and your faithful companion isn't in back of you." Miroku said teasingly. Inuyasha seriously thought of smacking him but held it back. "No… Not yet." He said a vein popping out of his head, Miroku smiled nervously and looked at him. "Kaede wanted me to gather some uhh… herbs so I'll be back." Miroku said running off into Kaede's hut. Inuyasha shook his head and sat on the grass.

!At ThE WeLl!

Kagome threw her backpack over the well and slowly started climbing the vines of the well. She came up to land and stretched. "Oh no… Inuyasha's not here… I took too long!" Kagome said and grabbed her backpack flung it over her shoulder and walked quickly to Kaede's village. "Inuyasha? Shippo, Sango, Miroku?" Kagome asked, out of the bushes a little girl came out. She looked dusty, her clothes where ripped and she had blood dripping from her cheek. Kagome gasped at the sight. "Food…?" She said with a weak smile and asking her kind of begging her also. "Yes Of Course!" Kagome said she dug into her backpack and took out some Strawberry Pocky, and some rice balls her mom put in her backpack. "Here eat up so you can get strength." Kagome smiled. The little girl gobbled down the food and stood up. "Thank you." She said, "My name is Ariku, what's yours?" The little girl asked. "Eh…" Kagome said and smiled. "I'm Kagome, nice to meet you Ariku." Ariku was the half the size of Kagome. She had brown hair and red eyes. Ariku's smile was sweet but sinister at the same time. Ariku smirked and her eyes turned orange. "Kagome… Come with me… You'll be happy. I promise you." Kagome looked at her and her happy face turned into a straight face. Her eyes turned completely black. "Happy…?" She said. Ariku nodded. "Yes, you'll be Happy." Ariku said smiling wider. Kagome walked closer to Ariku, she then felt something on her leg and Ariku lost concentration on the spell she was doing on Kagome and looked down. "Oh it's so cute!" Ariku said picking Kilala up and holding her up in the air. "What a cute Neko!" Ariku said. "Mew…?" Kilala said confused. Sango ran out of her hut. "Kilala!" She said and looked at Kagome. "Kagome you're back! Inuyasha! Kagome's back!" She said. Inuyasha and Miroku peeked out of their huts and Shippo ran onto Kagome's lap. "KAGOME!" He said. Kagome has just kneeling down staring at what seemed nothing. "Little girl, did you do this?" Sango asked. Ariku shrugged. Sango looked at Kagome and then at Ariku, but Ariku was gone. "Kagome?" Shippo asked. "She out cold." Miroku said touching her cheek. By the time Miroku finished saying that Inuyasha had her in his arms. "We have to take her somewhere." He said. "But… where?" Sango asked.

**Scarlet: So… what'd you guys think?**

**Kagome, Sango, Shippo: clapping **

**Scarlet: Where were you guys at? I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up!**

**Inuyasha: Well we did! Now where's all the free stuff Kagome promised us?**

**Scarlet: o.o' F-Free s-stuff?**

**Kagome: Oh they'll be here soon! Right Scarlet?**

**Scarlet: Uhh… **

**Kagome: RIGHT…? wink wink**

**Scarlet: O-Oh! Yeah they'll be here very soon. sweat drop**

**Sango: chuckles**

**Scarlet: Where's Miroku?**

**Sango: Flirting with that one girl… Rinie.**

**Scarlet: Rinie? You mean Rinie… as in my best friend Rinie?**

**Rinie: walks in red as a tomato Some guy just grabbed my…**

**Sango: -sigh- MIROKU!**

**Scarlet: eh… 5 reviews and I'll update… please…**


	2. Crazy Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters**

**Scarlet: Damn… I have writers block… **

**Sango: Don't you just hate those?**

**Kagome: But you gotta keep going! I don't wanna die!**

**Inuyasha: Yeah I don't wanna deal with everyone being sad!**

**Shippo: C'mon Scarlet, you can do it!**

**Scarlet: Yeah, I will. I have to,**

**Koga: Am I gonna be in this fic?**

**Scarlet: -blush- O-Of course… **

**Koga: Alright. On with the fic!**

**Scarlet: -blush- Y-yeah what he said.**

**

* * *

Crazy Love**

Inuyasha ran around with Kagome in his arms. He ran in circles, "Inuyasha! You don't even know where you're going!" Shippo said, "Yes I do!" Inuyasha said insisting. "We should take her to Kaede!" Miroku said. "For what? We're miles away from her village now!" Sango said. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. She was pale. Her eyes were darkened and she was barley breathing. "I know where…" He said, but he really didn't. Shippo hopped onto Kilala. Sango and Miroku did the same. Inuyasha started running as fast as he could. "INUYASHA WE'RE GOING IN CIRCLES AGAIN!" Sango said. Inuyasha stopped. And took a big deep breathe. Shippo looked ahead. "Oh no!" He said and a big gust of wind came their way. "Hello Inuyasha." Kagura said. "No… I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS NOW!" Inuyasha said screaming holding Kagome tighter. "What do you mean? Is something wrong with… Ugh… what's her name…" Kagura said thinking hard. "Uh…" "It's Kagome." Shippo said. "There we go. Kagome. Is something wrong?" She said with a maniacal laugh, "Go on Inuyasha we'll take care of her!" Sango told him. She hopped down off Kilala and quickly changed into her demon slaying outfit. Miroku also jumped down to join her. Inuyasha ran ahead but got stopped by Kagura and she picked up Kagome into her arms. She looked at her. "Nothing Naraku can't fix." She said with her smile. Inuyasha took out his Testsuiga "Let her go or die." He said. "My, my a little defensive are we?" Kagura said and let Kagome go from up in the air. Inuyasha put away his tetsuiga and ran to catch Kagome. She gasped for air twice maybe even three times. Kagura smiled once again. "So I'm not going without a fight." She said looking at Inuyasha. He growled and ran ahead again. Kagura turned around and opened her eyes widely. Sango's boomerang sliced part of her stomach. "WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku said. Kagura flew out of distance, "You got a fight now leave!" Sango said. Kagura laughed and flew out. Sango and Miroku hopped on Kilala again. Inuyasha ran until he stopped to catch his breathe. "Where do I take her…?" Koga jumped down and was behind Inuyasha. "Mutt-Face…" He whispered. Inuyasha turned around. "Back away, I have Kagome injured." He said, Koga smiled. "That's why I came. Follow me Puppy." Koga ran off and Inuyasha followed him. "Wait and I'm following you because…?" "Don't worry, you have Kagome, I won't hurt you." Koga led him and Kagome to his den. "Here, this is Emi. She treats any kind of injury there is." Emi blushed. "Oh that's not true Koga." She giggled. "Ok so what's wrong with Koga's mate?" She asked. Inuyasha stared and blinked. "She's not his mate. Actually she's taken." Inuyasha said smiling widely, "Oh?" Emi said looking at Kagome. "By who?" Inuyasha stopped smiling and blushed pretty bright. "Uhh… well… By um, me." He said. Emi nodded. "Ok, well good news is I know the cure to this, bad news is you might have to wait a while." Inuyasha growled. "How long?" He said. "About I say 2 days." She said. "2 days! Here with that wolf-boy?" Inuyasha said. "Yeah, unless you can get me the herb called, Noobju." Inuyasha nodded in agreement and walked out. But then came back in. "How does exactly Noobju look?" Inuyasha asked. Emi shook her head.

-15 minutes later-

Inuyasha came back his face all muddy. "I asked you to pull and herb not to bite it off with your teeth or to dig for it. Inuyasha smirked. "So why did you want me to stay if you could've gotten and gone to get it?" Inuyasha asked. Emi shrugged. "I don't know, I just wanted you to stay." Inuyasha shuddered. "Please…" Emi grabbed the herbs and went into a room. She crushed some of them but the other ones she shredded to make tea. She came back in and put the crushed ones around her belly button. "Now we wait." Emi said and sat.

-20 minutes later-

Kagome sat up. Her eyes were still dark. She looked dead. "Her eyes…" Inuyasha said. "Yes, that's why the tea is here." She put some tea in her mouth and Kagome drank it. Her eyes turned into normal color. "Woah…" She said. "I feel dizzy." Kagome said. Inuyasha's face lit up. "K-Kagome?" He said. "Inuyasha?" She said. She smiled and swung her arms around him. Inuyasha smiled a sweet smile. "I thought I'd lost you." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him. "You mean…" "Yeah, I was worried." Inuyasha said. "Is that you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha chuckled. "Yeah it's me." Kagome smiled. She turned to Emi. "Umm… Hello." "OH!" Emi bowed. "Sister Kagome." She said. Kagome's eyes widened. "No, no, I'm not Koga's woman." She said. "I belong to Inuyasha." Kagome said to herself sorta blushing. Inuyasha didn't care if she had said that as long as Kagome was alright. "Thank you Emi." Kagome said when she was ready to leave. "Oh don't worry about it darling. It's my job." Emi smiled. "Goodbye!" Kagome said. "Goodbye! Bye Inuyasha." She said. Inuyasha waved. "Later." He just said and they walked off to meet the others. Sango ran when she saw them. "Miroku, Shippo they're back!" Kagome smiled. Shippo ran and hugged Kagome. "I missed you!" Shippo said. Kagome smiled. Miroku laughed. "Welcome back lady Kagome." He said. Kagome got an anime sweat drop. "Uhh… thanks." She said.

**

* * *

**

**Scarlet: Woo… I wasn't able to write as much cuz Writers Block.**

**Kagome: That wasn't that bad. It was ok.**

**Koga: I'm ok as long as I was in the fic.**

**Scarlet: -blush- Y-yeah, **

**Sango, Kagome: Sarlet why are you BLUSHING! -laugh-**

**Scarlet: -blushing harder- I'm not… Besides he's taken.**

**Koga: I am?**

**Scarlet: Uhh… 4 reviews please!**

**Rinie: Hi Scarlet!**

**Scarlet: Hi… like I said… 4 reviews!**


	3. Miroku's Last Hour

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or his friends. **

**Scarlet: So here I am back. Ready for anything. And by the way. If anyone wants to join the conversation just ask. I'll se What I can do.**

**Koga: Anything?**

**Scarlet: Uhh… Ok not anything.**

**Shippo: Woo so is this chapter gonna be good?**

**Scarlet: depends. It's gonna be sorta focused on Sango and Miroku.**

**Sango: Really?**

**Scarlet: Yep.**

**Miroku: Lime? Lemon?**

**Scarlet: Maybe…**

**Miroku: Yeah, I'mma like this.**

**Inuyasha: Just get on with the story!**

**Scarlet: Ok. **

* * *

**Miroku's Last Hour**

Kagome was glad she was out of that spell. "I'm gonna go wash up. Sango wanna come with me?" Sango turned to look at Kagome and nodded. "Sure." Miroku smiled and nudged Inuyasha. "Don't even think about following us." Sango told the mischievous Monk. Miroku stood quiet. "Of course I won't follow." He said. "Feh…" Inuyasha said looking at the dumb Monk. Kagome, Sango were walking and were soon accompanied by Kilala. Kagome undressed and went into the water. Then Sango went in after. Kilala was swimming around them. "Do you remember anything?" Sango asked. Kagome looked at her. "What'd you mean?" Kagome asked. "I mean, while you were on the spell thingy curse." Kagome shook her head. "Nuh-Uh. Why?" Sango smiled. "Inuyasha was worried sick. He was holding you in his arms running around in circles. He had no idea where to take you but he still held on to you." Sango said. Kagome blushed. "He cares about you Kagome. He really does." Kagome smiled. "Yeah, but the only reason was because I look like Kikyo and I remind him of her." Kagome said in a frown. "You care about him too… No?" Sango asked. Kagome blushed again. "Well… Yeah, I do. I have to. We're a team." She said. Sango shook her head. "I mean more than that. You know, beyond friendship." Sango said. "I-" Then they heard rustling in the bushes. Sango's vein popped out. "MONK!" She said and threw a rock at the bushes. A squirrel came out of the bushes running away from the girls. Sango sighed. "I thought it'd be him." Miroku popped out of some bushes and Inuyasha behind him. Kagome blushed bright and so did Sango. "Well for one, you were right. I was behind a bush but for two. You missed." Inuyasha was staring at Kagome's milky skin. Kagome was staring right back at Inuyasha. "Monk what're you doing!" Miroku pointed at Inuyasha. "It was his idea. He wanted to make sure Kagome was safe. Inuyasha took off his clothes and went into the water with Kagome. Kagome's eyes widened and she finally turned around. Away from Inuyasha, "Inuyasha… What're you doing?" The confused Sango and Miroku asked. Inuyasha reached Kagome and tapped her gently on her shoulder. Kagome didn't want to turn around but she did. "Y-Yes?" She said. "Kagome… I do care about you. Not because you look like Kikyo, but because you have shown me how you are. At first yes, it was Kikyo and you but now… It's just you. Only you." Inuyasha said. Kagome stood there staring at him. "Uhh... Ahh… Umm…" She was speechless. Sango got out. "Miroku hand me my clothes please." Sango said. Miroku shook his head and picked her up drying her with his robes. Sango's eyes widened. "No, Miroku-" But he shut her up with his lips. What could Sango have done? She kissed him back. Inuyasha hugged Kagome. Kagome hugged him back. "Umm… This is very awkward can I get dressed?" Kagome said. Inuyasha smiled and nodded. "Yeah." He said. Kagome got out and put on her uniform and they started walking back to the camp. Inuyasha and Kagome were holding hands. "Inuyasha!" Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at her. "What?" He asked. "We left Miroku and Sango." Inuyasha chuckled. "Miroku said he wanted some time alone with her anyways." Kagome laughed. "Oh, I see."

-With Miroku and Sango-

Warning: A little of Lime here

Miroku kissed Sango and Sango kissed back. Sango couldn't believe she was doing this but she enjoyed it. Miroku was looking for a prefect time to pull in his tongue and search her mouth. Then Sango allowed him to pass. Miroku searched her mouth tasting every sweet thing. As he searched he tasted Chocolate. Kagome often brought Sango chocolate. Sango softly moaned as he lowered his hand. From her back to her butt. Sango broke the kiss and gasped for air. She looked at him. "This is not fair. I'm completely naked but you're not." She said. Miroku laughed. "Pull this string." Miroku said holding out a piece of thread from his robe. Sango pulled the thread and his robes all fell. He exposed his body to her. He had a tough body. He didn't have a 6-pack but more like a 4-pack (lol) Sango desperately wanted to touch this. Miroku looked at her, "Go ahead." He said, Sango just plunged herself and touched his stomach. "Mmm…" She moaned lightly. Miroku brought her in a kissed her once again and her allowing him to explore her mouth again. Miroku grabbed one of her breasts. Pinching her nipple. Sango's eyes widened. Sango laughed and nibbled on his ear. Miroku moved his hands form her butt and her breast to her thighs massaging them. Making her ache for something better. It tickled her too. Sango moaned. Miroku circled her entrance with his finger. Sango grabbed on to Miroku. "Miroku…" She said. She grabbed his member. Miroku took in a deep breath. "Miroku…" She said looking at him with pleading eyes. Miroku smiled and kissed her on the cheek. He nodded. He was ready. He couldn't believe Sango was about to bear him his child. Miroku looked at her. Sango had her eyes closed. He got close to her entrance but Sango pushed him away. "No… I'm sorry Miroku… I- I can't," Sango said. Miroku looked down at her. "What'd you mean?" Miroku said. "I'm just not ready." Sango replied. Miroku nodded. "Ok, I understand." Sango changed into her normal clothes and so did Miroku, they walked back to camp. Kagome looked at them. "Hey welcome back!" Kagome said. Sango was looking away from Miroku. "Yeah. Thanks." Kagome gasped. "Oh my god LOOK OUT!" Kagome screamed. "What?" Inuyasha said. "I don't see anything." He said. "No I mean Miroku!" Miroku tackled Sango down. "What the hell!" Sango said when she hit the floor. "Miroku?" Sango asked. "What the hell is wrong with him?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku's eyes were pitch black just like Kagome's were when Ariku was there. Miroku started to untie his beads. "Wind Tunnel!" He screamed. "NOOO!" Sango screamed. She closed her eyes. But she didn't feel any wind. She opened her eyes and Miroku was on the floor. "M-Miroku!" Sango asked. "Hee-Hee." They heard giggles. Kagome looked around. "Hey Kagome." Ariku said. "You little…" Kagome said. "Inuyasha its Ariku! The girl who did the spell on me before!" Kagome said. Inuyasha took out his tetsuiga. "Miroku…" Sango said her eyes filling with tears, "What? Why are you all being mean to me? I was just a little girl that needed help." Ariku said. "Bullshit…" Inuyasha said. "So you're going to kill me for being poor?" She said. "Yeah, what's your point?" Inuyasha asked. Ariku's eyes turned bright orange, "Miroku…" Sango said holding onto his robes. "Don't leave me…" Sango said. Inuyasha got ready to fight this Ariku. "She's soo small. How hard could she be?" Inuyasha said. Ariku stared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared back. "Inuyasha don't look just attack!" Kagome said. Inuyasha was letting his guard down. "No Inuyasha!" Kagome said. "SIT!" Inuyasha fell and hit his face first. "What the hell was that for?" "Sorry, I needed to make sure you were ok." Inuyasha growled and charged at Ariku. He swung his sword. Ariku jumped up. "Remei…" She whispered and a bunch of demons came straight at Inuyasha. "The wind Scar!" Inuyasha thought. He held the Tetsuiga in place and waited for the wind scar. "There it is." He said after seeing it. "WIND SCAR!" He said and he swung his tetsuiga one last time. Or that's what he thought. He smirked. But then felt a terrible pain in his chest. Then his leg. Then his stomach. "What the f…?" He said. The demon's where still attacking him. Ariku giggled. "You missed stupid!" She said. Kagome took out her bow and arrow. "C'mon!" She said and aimed straight and Ariku. "Two can play this game." She said. She pretended there was an invisible bow in her hands and she aimed at Kagome. Once Kagome shot her arrow Ariku let hers go. Ariku's arrow was able to be seen now. Kagome's arrow passed Ariku's and Ariku's passed Kagome's, Inuyasha stayed motionless on the ground. Kagome watched in suspense to see if her arrow hit Ariku. Ariku stood there calm smiling. Sango on the ground crying over Miroku.

* * *

**Scarlet: I think that's long enough.**

**Shippo: Wow. That's nice. **

**Kagome: What happens next?**

**Scarlet: Oh you'll have to wait and see,**

**Koga: I will be in the next chapter right?**

**Scarlet: Maybe. **

**Koga: Hmm… -stands closer to Scarlet- Will I be in the next chapter? –is really close to me-**

**Scarlet: -blushing- Maybe.**

**Koga: -even closer How bout… -noses touching- Now?**

**Scarlet: I already told you… Maybe.**

**Koga: Damn. **

**Scarlet: -laughs- Maybe if you'd try further than that. **

**Koga: -blushes a bit- I'll just wait for the perfect moment.**

**Scarlet: I'm just kidding.**

**Inuyasha: C'mon please!**

**Miroku: So do I die?**

**Sango: I don't want him to die. It'll be… weird…**

**Scarlet: 4 reviews and you'll find out!**

**Sango: Only 4? Alright.**


	4. Piece of Fur

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha Characters.**

**Scarlet: Wooo… This chapter took me a while cuz I had to reboot my comp! But I'm BACK! And better than ever oh yeah… ((Sorry… my Math teacher has issues))**

**Kagome: … Riiiight…**

**Scarlet: No seriously… his name's Mr. Stover. Lol he calls himself Mr. Stovetop. **

**Inuyasha: You're right… he does have issues!**

**Scarlet: -nods- yep…**

**Koga: For the last time woman! Am I gonna be in this chapter?**

**Scarlet: -pretends didn't hear him- What?**

**Koga: Grrr… YOU HEARD ME!**

**Scarlet: WHAT! SPEAK UP! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!**

**Koga: -sighs- AM I GONNA BE IN THE CHAPTER!**

**Scarlet: WHAT!**

**Koga: DAMMIT! AM I GONNA BE IN THE NEX- -blush-**

**Scarlet: -giggle- I couldn't help myself**

**Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome?**

**Scarlet: MOVING ON!**

**

* * *

Piece of Fur**

Kagome's arrow passed Ariku's and Ariku's passed Kagome's, Inuyasha stayed motionless on the ground. Kagome watched in suspense to see if her arrow hit Ariku. Ariku stood there calm smiling. Sango on the ground crying over Miroku. Kagome's eyes widened in terror and Ariku smiled. Kagome threw her arms in back of her as if she was falling. "No…" Kagome said. Ariku laughed and disappeared. "DAMN HER!" Kagome screamed. "How… dare you!" She screamed at the object in front of her. He chuckled "I didn't do that Kagome. She did it. I merely sliced her." Koga said. "Don't you get it? I was still under the spell! Whatever happened to her I felt it." Kagome tried to grab her back. She wiped it. "It's bleeding…" Kagome turned to Sango and Miroku. Sango was smiling now. Miroku stood up blushing like a fool. She turned to Inuyasha. He was still on the ground. She gasped and ran to him. "Inuyasha!" She screamed. "Let him go Kagome, Those demons did a good job of destroying him for me." Kagome turned to look at him, "You sent those demons?" She asked. "No, the little girl did, but still she helped out a lot." Kagome shook her head angrily. "WHY? KOGA! GET EMI QUICK!" Kagome yelled. "No, he can rot." Koga said grabbing Kagome and pulling her closer to him, He leaned in to kiss her but she pushed him away. "Koga how can you be so cruel? You can't do this!" Koga whipped his hair around. "How can I? I hate that mutt. He stole my mate. He told Emi… You were taken by him. Don't you know how much it hurts do be rejected? That someone you love, loves someone else!" Koga said angrily. Kagome thought about this for a second. Flashbacks of Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing came to her head. Tears filled her eyes. "I know the feeling…" She said. She remembered that time Kikyo pushed her down the well because she wasn't in the right era. She wasn't supposed to be there. Kagome's hatred for Kikyo rose. "Kikyo…" She whispered under her breath. "Koga… I'm sorry I don't feel anything for you. I don't. I mean I care about you, but not in the same way I feel for Inuyasha." Kagome said. Koga frowned. "I should've known. That mutt-face has rejected you hasn't he?" Koga asked, "Yes-No! No he wouldn't!" Koga smirked again. "But he has." He said. Koga put Kagome over his shoulder and Inuyasha over the other one. "Let's go pay Emi a visit." And Koga ran to his Den. "Tsk… Tsk… Inuyasha…" Emi looked at him one more time. "This is not that serious." Emi put an herb that disinfects the cuts and wrapped it in bandages. "He should be all better by tomorrow." Emi said smiling. "Thank you Emi. Thank you very much." Koga was in his den looking at a wall. He hit the wall with his hand. "What does Inuyasha have that I don't?" Koga asked himself. "I mean look at me, I'm not a half demon. I treat Kagome nicer, I'm better looking! Yet Kagome still falls for him." He sighed. "Umm… Bye Koga. Thanks for everything." Kagome smiled and gave him a little hug. She walked out and went towards Inuyasha. Koga came out. "Hey Kagome!" Kagome turned around to look at him, "I'm here when you need me." He said in a low voice. Kagome smiled. "Ok, thanks." Kilala came down and transformed. Kagome sat on Kilala and was trying very hard to pick up Inuyasha she was struggling now. Then Koga came and picked him up for her. Kagome blushed for some reason. "Umm… Thanks." She said. She sat Inuyasha in front of her. Kilala flew towards the other guys. Kagome was still reddish when she got to the camp. "Kagome you're back how is Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. Kagome nodded. "He's alright." She said. "My, my Kagome, you're red. Did something happen?" He asked with a perverted smile. Kagome's eyes widened. "No! Of course not!" Kagome said. She went to her backpack and grabbed the top of another one of her uniforms but it was short sleeved. "Is it getting hot here or is it just me?" Kagome asked. She walked behind a bush and changed the shirts. Kagome dragged Inuyasha into a tent and set him on top of blankets. It was getting late. "Miroku I'm glad you weren't hurt." Kagome said hugging him. Miroku smiled and hugged her back. Except his hands weren't on her back. They took the figure of a round object right below her spine. Kagome's eyes widened and Miroku stroked her butt. Kagome slapped and pushed him away. "You BAKA HENTAI!" Kagome screamed. Kagome's anger rose and walked into a hut next to Inuyasha's tent. Miroku laughed and went into the tent next to Inuyashas. Sango and Kilala were in the hut next to Kagome and Shippo was in there also. _Around 2:00 AM Kagome awoke. She went out of her hut and looked around. It was cold. A gust of air blew and Kagome's skirt flew around wildly. Kagome pushed it down and went into the tent next to her hut which was Inuyashas, she was about to unzip it but it disappeared. "What the hell?" She asked herself. "Miroku!" She said and ran to the one next to Inuyasha and it became invisible also. Kagome got freaked out now. She ran into Sango's hut. "Sango something weird is happening!" Kagome said. She looked at the young woman. "Sango?" She gently touched her and she turned into dust and blew away. Kagome gasped. She looked frantically for Shippo and Kilala and couldn't find them. "Oh no…" Kagome sobbed. She sat on the ground hugging her knees. It was dark. Tears filled her eyes. After she felt something tapping her. She looked up and she saw a tall figure of a man. He was glowing a kind of orange-ish glow. This figure held out his hand. He smiled and Kagome noticed it was Koga. She hesitated on grabbing his hand fearing he would disappear also. She grabbed it and pulled herself up. Koga was still standing. Solid, tall. Kagome smiled and sighed in relief. "I'm here for you." Koga's words echoed throughout Kagome's head. He pulled her in closer, and closer Kagome could feel Koga's warm breath on her soft lips. He pulled her in and his lips touched hers. Kagome tried pulling away but she couldn't. She no longer hand control over her body. After a while of kissing Koga pulled away and smiled. "I'll never reject you Kagome." He said. _Kagome jerked up panting. Looking around. She sighed and smiled. She rushed outside and saw Inuyasha inside his tent. Sleeping peacefully. She crawled in with him and sat next to him. "You had me worried there, I thought I was gonna lose you." Kagome said. "That little Ariku is tougher than I thought. But I knew you could beat her. I knew it." Kagome smiled. "But the point is. Don't ever scare me like that. If I ever would have to lose you. I don't know what I would do. I would probably give my life up too." Kagome told the sleeping Inuyasha. "Heh, now you wouldn't really do that for me would you?" Inuyasha said weakly. Kagome blushed pink. "You're awake!" Kagome said. "No… I'm asleep right now dreaming of beautiful flowers." Inuyasha said sarcastically. Kagome smiled. "Oh and yes I would do that. If it came to the point whether it was die and go with you or live and forget about you. I'd rather die." Kagome said. Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's shoulder and brought her closer to him. "You're cold. You shouldn't be outside at this time." Inuyasha said covering her with the blanket he was on. Kagome smiled. "It's ok." Kagome got up and covered Inuyasha with the blanket. "I was just thirsty. I was gonna go get a drink." Kagome smiled sweetly and walked out. "You need your rest. Now go to sleep." Kagome said. Inuyasha smiled and nodded. Kagome closed the tent and went to where she had dreamed about Koga. She went to the same spot she was sitting hugging her knees. "I'm sorry Koga, I don't love you." She said. "Really…? I think I can change your mind." Koga said picking up Kagome carrying her bridal style and he ran off. "No Koga what're you doing!" Kagome's shout echoed throughout the forest.

* * *

**Scarlet: Bum, bum, Buuum! –laughs-**

**Sango: -laughs also- So changed into dust huh?**

**Scarlet: Yep! Hey Koga ya happy now? You're almost the main character in this chapter!**

**Kagome: Hahaha I'm having a lot of blushing here.**

**Scarlet: -nods- Yep.**

**Inuyasha: Dammit Koga! Do you have to take her every time you see her?**

**Koga: Hey I'm not the one writing the story!**

**Inuyasha, Koga: Grr… -fighting-**

**Miroku: When is it gonna be my turn? –whines-**

**Scarlet: Oh trust me you'll be coming in soon. With Sango and a special appearance.**

**Miroku: By who?**

**Sango Kagome: You!  
**

**Scarlet: Pfft… Please! No you guy's will see. Just 2 reviews and I'll post next chapter!**

**Koga Inuyasha: -still fighting-**

**Rinie: -sigh- They're hopeless…**


	5. Kagome and Naraku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I only own the Plot of this story.**

**Scarlet: Damn… I just barley finished writing Chapter 4 and I already have to come up with Chapter 5.**

**Koga: I'm sure it'll be ok.**

**Rinie: Yeah if u mess up we'll still love ya.**

**Scarlet: Really?**

**Inuyasha: Yeah unless you make a fool out of ourselves…**

**Kagome: Wanna know how much we'll hate you?**

**Scarlet: H-How much?**

**Sango: From here to,**

**Miroku: Kagome's world the city called Tokyo.**

**Scarlet: Err… is that long?**

**Rinie: On with the fic!**

* * *

**Kagome and Naraku**

"Koga what're u doing!" Kagome screamed. "I'm trying to prove to you that I'm better than that mutt-face!" Koga said holding Kagome. Kagome started kicking and screaming and hitting Koga, "LET ME GO!" She screamed. "You don't want me to drop you know do you?" Koga asked. Kagome stared at him angrily. "Kagome, why don't you like me?" Koga asked. "Because!" "Why?" "Because." Kagome put a face as if she was pouting. "BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT." Kagome then paused. "Because I'm not what? Inuyasha! Is that what you were gonna say?" Koga said. Kagome looked at Koga's eyes. He was staring at her as if he was deeply hurt. Kagome stood quiet. Koga dropped Kagome and leaned against a cliff. "Koga…" Kagome said she tried touching him but he slapped his hand away from him. "Go, you're free. You can go with Inuyasha. I don't care anymore." He said. Kagome felt so guilty. She didn't know what to do. "Koga…" She gulped, "Koga I care about you. I don't want to see you like this. It makes me hurt…" Kagome said sobbing. Koga turned. He was hurt but wasn't crying. "Kagome…" Koga said. "No, no you're right! It was wrong for me to say that you're not Inuyasha, I judged you. No," Kagome said covering her eyes. "No Kagome, I hate it when people cry." He says. "You'll make me cry too." He said trying to be strong. ((lol Koga has a soft spot!)) Kagome sobbed then started to giggle. Koga looked at her with a surprised face. Kagome started to laugh and she looked at Koga. She wiped her tears away. "I remembered something Inuyasha did." Kagome said and laughed harder. Koga looked at her as if she was crazy. "There you go again blabbing about Inuyasha again." Koga said and picked her up again. "Fuck that." He took her, "We'll see how our dear Inuyasha gets you out of this one." Kagome was laughing to loud to hear what Koga had said.

!ThE nExT MoRnInG WiTh InUyAsHa!

Inuyasha sat up. Rubbing his eyes. He looked like a little kid as he awoke. "Kagome!" He heard Shippo saying. Inuyasha shrugged and started to drift away again. He then heard Shippo's pitter-patter of footsteps coming closer to Inuyasha's tent. "Little brat." He thought. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha!" Shippo's worried little voice said. "Not now Shippo…" He said in his normal grouchy voice. "Kagome's missing!" Shippo said. Inuyasha jerked up. "What!" He said. He ran out of the tent forgetting to unzip it and ripped the cloth. "Oooh Kagome's gonna be mad at you." Shippo's kiddish voice said, "Shaddup! Now what did you say about Kagome!" He asked worried. "She's missing! I dunno where she's at!" Shippo said. "Dammit." Inuyasha got up and ran into her hut. He saw her backpack and saw the bed she slept on the undone. He cursed at the person who took Kagome away from him even though he didn't know who did it. "Sango, Miroku!" Inuyasha screamed. Sango and Miroku came out at the same time. Sango was putting on her top. Inuyasha's eyes widened to see her chest popping out, he covered his eyes. "Dammit Sango put something on!" He said. Sango blushed and turned around. Miroku, like always, smiled perverted-ly. "Now don't listen to him Sango, you don't have to if you don't want to." He said. Sango stared at him but smiled. "No I better." She said and tied her top. "There." She said with a giggle. Inuyasha uncovered his eyes. Miroku then put a disappointed face. "Now did any of you see Kagome yesterday?" Miroku thought and remembered her hugging him and him rubbing her butt. "Nope, I only saw her when you came back and she put you in your tent." He said not wanting to tell him what went on fearing he would do something to him. "How bout you Sango?" Inuyasha asked. Sango also thought but nothing came to her mind about her. "No, I'm sorry." She said. Inuyasha stood quiet. "She came into my tent-" Right away Miroku got the impression they did something. "Oh! And what did she do? And what did the naughty puppy do back?" He asked referring to Inuyasha. Inuyasha socked him on the head. "No SHUT UP! She went in to tell me…" (Flashback!) "You had me worried there, I thought I was gonna lose you." Kagome said. "That little Ariku is tougher than I thought. But I knew you could beat her. I knew it." Kagome smiled. "But the point is. Don't ever scare me like that. If I ever would have to lose you. I don't know what I would do. I would probably give my life up too." Kagome told the sleeping Inuyasha. "Heh, now you wouldn't really do that for me would you?" Inuyasha said weakly. Kagome blushed pink. "You're awake!" Kagome said. "No… I'm asleep right now dreaming of beautiful flowers." Inuyasha said sarcastically. Kagome smiled. "Oh and yes I would do that. If it came to the point whether it was die and go with you or live and forget about you. I'd rather die." Kagome said. Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's shoulder and brought her closer to him. "You're cold. You shouldn't be outside at this time." Inuyasha said covering her with the blanket he was on. Kagome smiled. "It's ok." Kagome got up and covered Inuyasha with the blanket. "I was just thirsty. I was gonna go get a drink." Kagome smiled sweetly and walked out. "You need your rest. Now go to sleep." Kagome said. Inuyasha smiled and nodded. (End of Flashback.) Miroku smiled. "How sweet…" Miroku said. "That was the last time you saw her?" Sango asked. "Yeah." Inuyasha replied. He sighed and then sniffed the air. "Wait…" He said. He sniffed and smelled Kagome's scent. He walked over to where Kagome had been kidnapped. "Kagome's scent…" He said. Then he stopped, "Wait… it gets combined…" He said. "I know this scent…" He said, "Koga…" Inuyasha ran ahead and Sango and Miroku, along with Shippo, hopped on Kilala and she followed.

!WiTh kOgA aNd kAgOmE!

Koga carried Kagome behind a waterfall he sat her down and he sat across her. He stared into her eyes. "Err… What's…? What're you doing?" Kagome asked. "I don't know." He said. Kagome giggled. "Well…" Kagome said. "Now what?" "We wait for someone to rescue you." Koga replied. Kagome nodded. "Well, well…" Someone said behind the waterfall. Koga stood up. "Who's there!" He screamed. A monkey-kinda-suited man became visible. Kagome froze completely. "Naraku…" Koga said. "I'm seeking the priestess reincarnation." Naraku said. Koga looked at Kagome, "For what!" He asked. "Must you know?" Naraku disappeared. "Wow, I thought he'd do something… Okay Kagome let's have that staring contest again…" Koga said jokingly and he turned to face her. Only… Kagome wasn't there.

* * *

**Scarlet: Poor Kagome, her getting kidnapped and Inuyasha all worried sick…**

**Kagome: Scarlet! This is too much for me to handle!'**

**Scarlet: Don't worry you'll be ok… I hope**

**Inuyasha: What? WHADDYA MEAN I HOPE!**

**Scarlet: Err… 3 reviews please!**


End file.
